


What's Mine is Yours

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: something a little silly that popped into my head after seeing the clothes swap pictures.





	

Aaron woke up feeling slightly groggy and sore, but for the first time in way too long those feelings had nothing to do with beatings or prison and everything with the man lying in bed next to him. Robert’s arm was wrapped around him and their legs tangled together.

The welcome home party thrown in his honour had been crazy and a little overwhelming so he and Robert had snuck off to their bedroom after an hour or so. Aaron was pretty sure no-one had noticed.

“Stop thinking so loudly.” Robert mumbled and placed a kiss between Aaron’s shoulder blades. “It’s too early.”

Aaron smiled and attempted to turn around but Robert only tightened his grip on his waist to hold him in place, followed by another kiss to the back of his neck.

“No, no moving yet. Go back to sleep. It’s early.”

“It’s after ten.” Aaron told him after checking the time on his phone.

“Hmm… early.”

Aaron attempted to turn around again and this time Robert let him.

“We can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Don’t see why not.” Robert replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Don’t you have to work?”

Robert opened one eye and looked at him.

“You haven’t even been home 24 hours. Nicola can deal.”

Aaron smiled and kissed his husband.

“I missed this. You. Even waking up in the middle of the night because of your kicking.”

“Sorry.” Robert mumbled.

“Don’t be. The first few nights inside I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t there. I kept dozing off and waking up because I was dreaming you were kicking me.”

Robert gave him a sad smile.

“I haven’t slept in this bed since you went away. I tried the first night but I just kept tossing and turning. Nicola sent me home almost right away the next day because I was a mess. I don’t think I slept at all. I slept on the sofa after that.”

“You what? How? That sofa is too small even for Liv.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t exactly comfortable. But it was better than sleeping in this bed without you.”

“Well from now on you’ll never have to anymore. I’m not planning on going back there any time soon.”

“Good. I won’t let you.” Robert said and kissed him.

The kissing soon turned into something more but they were interrupted by sound of Aaron’s stomach rumbling.

“Hungry?” Robert asked, amused, rolling off Aaron.

“A little.” Aaron admitted, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. “Still on prison time. Breakfast is at 7.30 there.”

“Suppose I better feed you then.”

“You’re actually going to make me breakfast in bed?”

“Yeah don’t get used to it.” Robert said with a grin as he shrugged on the first items of clothing he found.

“That’s mine.” Aaron commented when Robert zipped up his hoodie.

“So? Do you want me to take it off and go downstairs half naked? I’m sure Charity would appreciate that. And Faith. I saw the way she looked at me at our wedding.”

Aaron laughed.

“Good to know your ego is still as big as ever.”

“I can’t help being irresistible” Robert joked and ducked to avoid the pillow Aaron threw at his head.

“Go. Go make me breakfast. I want toast. And bacon. And tea.”

“Anything else on your list of demands, sir? An ironed paper perhaps? Or a cigar?” Robert asked, putting on a posh accent.

“Nah just my husband back in bed with me wearing a lot less clothes than he is now.” Aaron said and pulled Robert close by the strings of his hoodie and gave him a quick kiss.

“That can be arranged.”

Robert left the room and Aaron let his mind wander. He was home and he was happy. When he thought of his future, of their future, the dark cloud that had almost always been there in some way was gone. As soon as Sandra was better and Liv was back home they would move into the Mill properly and, like Robert promised him on their wedding day, never look back.

“That was fast.” Aaron said when Robert returned a few minutes later with just a cup of tea.

“We’re out of everything else. I suppose with your mum gone nobody paid attention to the shopping.” Robert explained, handing Aaron his tea and looking around for his wallet and shoes. “I’ll just pop to David’s quickly to get some food.”

“Wait, let me finish my tea and I’ll come with you.”

“I thought you wanted breakfast in bed?”

Aaron shrugged.

“I’ve spent enough time inside lately. Could do with some fresh air. Besides, we need new shower gel.”

“Did you use all of mine that you took with you?”

“No. I gave it to Ethan when I left.”

Robert frowned.

“I didn’t want anything reminding me of prison.” Aaron explained.

“Oh.” Robert’s face fell. “I just bought three new bottles the other day.”

“Give it to Noah.”

***

“I feel like a right idiot wearing your shirt.” Aaron complained as he walked through the village with Robert. He’d quickly gotten dressed and because Robert was wearing his hoodie, he’d decided to put on Robert’s shirt and coat. A decision he was starting to regret.

“I think it suits you.”

“You’re only saying that because you like wearing my hoodie.”

Robert laughed and turned to face his husband.

“You know if you just undid a few more buttons and showed off your chest a little.” He said and undid the top few buttons of his shirt and unzipped his coat a little more.

“Rob get off.” Aaron said batting Robert’s hands away. “You’re not undressing me in the middle of the village.”

“Maybe we should get out of the village then.”

Aaron frowned.

“Get out of the village? You want to drive to Hotten to undress me?”

“No. Just… get out of the village for a bit. Grab some food and a blanket… maybe a thermos with tea…”

“A picnic?”

“Yeah, why not. It’s romantic.”

“Sitting on a blanket in the wet grass with smelly sheep trying to steal our food.”

“Just humour me ok? I promise I will protect you from the sheep.”

Aaron mumbled something that sounded a lot like asshole but followed his husband as he walked into David’s shop.

“Morning.” David greeted them. “Oh and welcome home Aaron.”

“Thanks.” Aaron said and walked as far away from the man as the tiny shop would allow. He really wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“So we should get some bread. For sandwiches. And some fruit maybe?” Robert asked, looking around the shop.

“You’re really serious about this picnic thing aren’t you?”

“Yes! Come on, it’ll be romantic.”

“We can be romantic at home. In our bed.” Aaron said, sliding his hands inside Robert’s hoodie and resting them on his waist.

“We have plenty of time for that later.” Robert said and stole a small kiss before returning to his picnic mission.

It took them a little while to decide on what to buy but they eventually made it to the register to pay. Aaron had noticed David giving them weird looks.

“Alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah, uh, right…” David said, seemingly snapping out of his thoughts and started ringing up their items. “Have you lost weight?” He asked, looking at the two men again.

“Uh… no… I don’t think so.” Aaron replied.

“Did you change your hair?” He asked Robert.

“Nope... still the same as always. His hair is different though. Not glued to his head with gel. I’m weaning him off it. Hopefully he’ll have kicked the habit by Christmas.” Robert joked but David just looked more confused.

“Uh... 12.95 please.” He said and took Robert’s money. “There’s something different about you.”

“Don’t know mate. Must just be ‘cos you haven’t seen us in a while.” Robert shrugged.

Aaron smiled and took the bag with their shopping from David.

“Yeah… Yeah must be it.” David agreed and watched them leave the shop and bump into Tracey and exchange good mornings.

Tracey walked into the shop with a surprised look on her face.

“I never thought I’d see the day. Robert Sugden in a hoodie…” She said and looked over her shoulder at the two men again. “Aaron is a lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/) I'm nice, I promise and always in the mood to talk robron!


End file.
